


All in Due Time

by Merfilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade waits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could subsist on the frozen stills, surveillance photos that had truly captured his spirit.

He could replay the valued clips of camera footage, both of his own and of national news' manufacture, enjoying the fight within him.

He could listen, letting that defiance drip in each syllable of the recordings he had kept neatly organized.

One eye gleamed in the darkened lair. He could do all this, anticipating the right moment. 

The moment he took the spirit, the fight, and the defiance into his home again, to shape the perfect apprentice. It was but a matter of choosing when.


	2. The Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade moves in

A fight between an angry young man and a cautious older one gave him the opportunity. His Robin, already isolated by changing attitudes among his so-called friends, was easy prey, and not expected back anywhere anytime soon.

Not after that temper tantrum that Slade's carefully placed camera had caught in its entirety.

Now, single eye glinting mercilessly behind the mask, he inspected the blazingly defiant Robin before him, and knew it had come.

"Now, my apprentice, you are truly alone, in my hands, to shape as I wish."

No amount of courage or bravado could deny those words that chilled Robin to the core.


End file.
